Another piece of the Synchronium?
by J Cromer
Summary: it's an episode that could have happened during the third season


Ocean Girl FanfictionThis is my first fanfiction. It takes place during the third season after Mera arrives. Any comments and critisims are welcome.  
  
  
OCEAN GIRL  
  
  
  
Hull breach in Gamma levelHELEN's voice sounded.  
  
Jason hurried to his console."Report damage HELEN."  
  
Level is flooding at 800 liters per secondthe computer calmly reported.  
  
"Is anybody in there?"  
  
Four people are in Gamma level  
  
"How long before the whole section floods?"  
  
approximately three minutes  
  
"In two minutes close the section. Meanwhile activate water pumps, and drain the water."  
  
Pumps activated  
  
The lights in the room brightened and the door slid open. Dave Hartly stepped in. "An excellent job, Jason.   
Exactly what needed to be done."  
  
"Great so can I leave?"  
  
"Yeah sure. You in a hurry for something?"  
  
Jason stopped at the door, just meeting some friends."  
  
****************************************************  
Lena sat in HELENs nerve centre. She quietly plugged away at the computer. Checking and cross checking all information. Finally she had enough to tell Jason.  
  
She quickly downloaded it to her personnel computer. One last check and she left.  
  
****************************************************  
Jason and Lena met on their way to the galley.  
  
"Did you find anything?"  
  
Lena handed him her computer. "I might have something. The reports are only 14 years old, so it would have been sent last."  
  
Jason smiled, it's enough. Lets go give it to Kal."  
  
****************************************************  
Neri and Mera were waiting on the beach when they arrived. Mera and Lena watched as Jason and Neri talked.  
  
Lena whispered, they'll never admit it will they?"  
  
Mera laughed, I hope they do. It's so obvious, and they deserve to be happy. Even now."  
  
The four of them found Kal at the camp. He pointed out the location.  
Jason looked over the map. "That's near the city. Only two kilometres out."  
  
Kal assures him it's the right spot.  
  
Excited Neri asks, we go!"  
  
"We can't, Jason tells her, not today. It's late and you and Mera will need clothes. We'll also need money. We can go tomorrow."  
  
****************************************************  
The next day the whole gang showed up on the boat. Neri and Mera hopped onboard and waved goodbye to Kal.  
  
By the time they reached the dock the girls had changed clothes.   
  
Mera had on a simple red sundress. She twirled letting the simple fabric flow over her. " I haven't worn clothes like this in a long time."   
  
Neri on the other hand felt uncomfortable. She donned a tight tanktop and full length skirt. She kept trying to keep the light clothes from blowing in the wind.  
  
Brett looked Mera over, you almost look human. You like it?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Cass slapped Brett on the back, she'd better. I paid sixty bucks for that."  
  
Lena sat by Neri. "I think you look very nice," Lena commented.  
  
Jason just stared at Neri for a moment. "Yeah, you look very, very beautiful."  
  
Lena eyed Jason, and Neri turned to hide her smile.  
  
They were interrupted by Benny. He had been on a phone with the bus station. "In ten minutes the 1019 will be here. We ride out to the station, and wait about forty minutes for the 1701. We ride to where we need to go. We'll have four hours before the bus comes back."  
  
Jason thanked Benny.  
  
****************************************************  
The bus gave the group a look as they step off. They were in the middle of nowhere after all. "You kids sure dis where you want ta be? I not be back for four hours."  
  
"We'll be fine, Brett told him.   
  
The driver closed the door and drove off.  
  
Lena checked her computer and pointed into the forest. "Straight ahead."  
  
****************************************************  
Kal had watched as the boat disappeared over the horizon. He immediately swam for UBRI headquarters. He was ushered inside by the guards, and Dr. Hellegren met him in his office.  
  
"Ah, my young friend. Do you have any news for me?"  
  
Kal pointed to the computer, they find another piece of syncronium, maybe."  
  
Hellegren brings up a map. Kal points just west of the city. The map zooms in and Kal points out the exact position.  
  
Hellegren checks it against their impact data. "It doesn't fit in with the rest of the pieces. It most likely came from your planet, but it is something else."  
  
"It is less heavy then other pieces, Kal informs his friend.  
  
"We shall let them have this object. We must focus on syncronium."  
  
****************************************************  
"This is the area," Lena announced.  
  
The group spread out and began the search. Two hours past and nothing had been found. The only place to look was the river.  
  
"Anybody up for a swim," Brett asked.  
  
"We didn't bring any swimsuits, Benny reminded him, or the girls dresses."  
  
"Too important we must look now," said Neri. "Just go swim.'  
  
"But it'll ruin our clothes, Benny argued.  
  
Neri never one to be modest stripped off her clothes, down to underwear. Benny and Brett turned their backs. Jason's jaw dropped and his eyes locked on her. Neri walked into the water.  
  
"You can stop drooling now, Lena told him. She closed his mouth for him. "You really have to tell her how you feel."  
  
"I don't know what you mean."  
  
Jason wouldn't admit a thing.  
  
A few minutes later Neri stepped back out of the river holding a small cube. Jason's jaw proceeded to drop once again.  
  
Neri hurried to Jason's side. "There was no syncronium. Only this."  
  
She handed the cube to Jason. Everyone crowded in to get a look. Jason pressed a button on the side of the cube.  
  
A hologram shot from the cube. It was a picture of a blue, ringed planet.  
  
"It's the Ocean planet, Mera said.  
  
The picture was replaced by a family. They were at some sort of gathering. They looked happy.  
  
"They're at a Horinir, a type of family reunion, Mera told them.  
  
The family was replaced by a picture of Earth.  
  
Mera translated, "save Opal Planet or all perish."  
  
The hologram ended and shut off.  
  
Nobody knew exactly what to say at first. "We gotta find the syncronium, it was Cass who spoke.  
  
The group moved apart.  
  
Cass handed Neri back her clothes. "You should dry off a bit first."  
  
Neri looked at her.  
  
Cass realized what she'd said. "Sorry."  
  
Neri put her clothes back on, and headed for the road. They didn't have long to wait for the bus.  
  
The driver was surprised to see Neri soaked. "What happened to you?"  
  
She simply said, I swam."  
  
****************************************************  
They got back to ORCA with an hour to spare. Jason felt bad for Neri. She really wanted to find another piece of the syncronium.  
  
"I wonder why that hologram was sent, Cass said.  
  
"To warn others about what might happen," Lena suggested.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Brett wrapped his arms around their shoulders. "I'm hungry lets go to the galley."  
  
Lena and Cass sighed together and started for the galley. Benny hurried to catch up.  
****************************************************  
Jason sat in the dive centre. He was waiting for his mom to come back.  
Diane surfaced first. He helped her up, and gave Winston a hand.  
  
"Hi Jase. I didn't expect to see you here. Whats up?"  
  
"Neri wants to know what's been happening."  
  
Diane sighed, it's getting worse. I don't know what else to say."  
  
Winston shook his head. "I finally learn to swim, only to see the death of the oceans."  
  
It was then that another earthquake struck. It sent diving equipment everywhere.  
  
****************************************************  
On the island a few trees had even toppled. Neri brushed branches from her body.  
  
"Sister!"  
  
Mera sat half in the water. "I'm alright."  
  
They looked for signs of damage. Then Neri remembered Kal.  
  
She cried out his name, "KAL!"and took off into the forest.  
  
She found Kal under a tree. He'd been picking bananas when the quake struck. She tried to lift it, but it wouldn't move enough. Mera rushed to her and helped. The tree was slowly lifted and moved.  
  
"Kal, Neri spoke to him, but he didn't answer.  
  
Mera placed her hand on his neck. "He has no pulse."  
  
"No, he has not yet passed on."  
  
Neri placed her hands on his bruised chest. They began to glow a brilliant white. She could feel his ribs move and mend, muscles reconnect, and his heart start again.  
  
Kal slowly opened his eyes. "What happen?"  
  
Mera gently held him down, "don't move, you need to rest."  
  
A serious look came over Neri's face. "We must find syncronium."  
  
The End.   



End file.
